1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a cultivating tiller having an engine disposed above the tines, and more particularly, to an in-line clutching mechanism for selectively transmitting power from the engine to the tines.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide cultivating tillers with tilling tines or claws attached to a rotatable tilling shaft for cultivating the soil. With front tine tillers, the engine is preferably mounted above the tines so that the weight of the engine can be used to help the tines dig into the soil to improve tilling operations. To provide this orientation, typical prior art tillers have had to use a complicated gearing arrangement including a centrifugal clutch mechanism to selectively engage and disengage the driven shaft from the power source as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,866 or a hydrostatic transmission as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,101.
In other tillers, power to rotate the tines is taken from a rotating output shaft of the engine through a V-belt which engages a pulley affixed to the output shaft. A driven shaft also has a pulley affixed thereto and the rotation of the output shaft is imparted to the driven shaft by the belt wrapped about the pulleys. An idler system controls the tension of the belt. With these tillers, the operator is required to correctly adjust the tension on the belt. Improper adjustments can lead to reduced belt life and decreased performance of the tiller. Additionally, the belt is located where the operator's fingers could come in contact with the rotating belt, presenting an undesirable safety hazard and requiring the installation larger covers to shield the operator. The larger covers add to the cost of the machine and increase the complexity of the manufacturing process.
The described invention, however, is an improvement over the prior art machine in that an improved clutching mechanism is provided that enables manufacturing cost reductions and reduced operator maintenance operations while meeting present safety standards.